A Legendaries Own Champion
by Darkrai's Prodigy
Summary: A young mans broken past and heart help him discover a better brighter future with a certain legendary, filled with love affection and with some humorous situations. And maybe along the way some legendaries and other champions will also have some fun. Rated M for future chapters and incidents along with some fighting. Harem as well with some OC's of mine.
1. Chapter 1

A LEGENDARIE'S OWN CHAMPION

A/N: This is my very first story that I'm doing so hopefully you all like it and I would like to thank DemonicSin69 for giving me some good pointers on my story check his stories out as well all of em are freakin awesome. Also I would like to point out I do not own Pokemon or any characters associated with it beside my own ideas, scenarios, and my own OC's. Also i would like to point out this is a slight introduction chapter as well i will post up the next chapter when I have a chance as I am also working on other stories as well as work. So please do not rush or flame me for what I am doing ok thanks all!

Chapter 1: A painful life

As the young man laid down upon the soft green grass with gray clouds floating overhead, the wind going through the graveyard had created a somber ominous and calm feeling. His music going at a soft volume, as his black sweater with his favorite Pokémon Darkrai on it in the position like Sebastien Michaelis from Black Butler with a small quote 'I am your biggest nightmare.' He sighed in a memory relapse...

"*sigh* I guess I should go back. Bye mom. Bye dad. Laters lil sis"

The young man said to the Tombstones of his parents Jonathan and Dianne Sinclair. And his little sister Jenny Sinclair. He got up walked did the trinity as he left through the black gates of the ground morgue and back to his family's estate...

His name was Kairas Sinclair. A young man of 18 with long raven hair that covered his left eye. His eye was abnormal on Earth it was a different color than how his right eye color was. One was green and his left was red. He wore black all the time and his slogan was "You never know when you'll go to your own funeral..." He wore black converse and pants along with a couple chains on them and his shirt under the sweater was a shirt with the skull from CoD: Ghosts and the wrist bands he had were bedecked with skulls and a choker he had on his neck with studs on it. In short he looked like a gothic-punker.

As he walked to the house that he was willed to by his parents and money that could let him live a quiet and comfortable life...

That would all come tumbling down some time later...

He arrived at the house and opened the door to the desolate place that once housed his fondest memories of his family and him. He looked about at the foyer where his mother's cards came in at times and remembered he always got a stool to see the colorful cards when he was a kid. But all there was, were letters of condolences and hoping he was at peace with all that happened. He walked through the house and into the dining room where he remembered how him and his parents would sit down laugh and eat meals together. But the chairs where his parents sat collected dust while they remained unmoved and untouched from that night many days ago.

As he kept walking he noticed the kitchen and Kairas smiled at the memory as he sees himself when he was a kid. But the kitchen was cold and not warm with the laughter and fun of his family. He then went to the living room where he saw the memory of him and his parents sitting down together watching movies underneath the blanket and the fireplace going. But the couch was barren save for the few pillows and the fireplace gray with ashes.

He left these rooms and went upstairs to the bedrooms where he saw his past self-running through the hall into his parent's room which he walked to and saw his past self-jumping on his parents yelling 'wake up wake up!' But the sheets were made into the bed not being disturbed...just staying there. He then went to his room that he always had but changed over the years since he was small.

He remembered the memory of him and his girlfriend. Of how she spoke to him of his emotional state. She tried many things even as far as sex but he declined with venom in his voice about her suggestion. She felt betrayed. Yet she couldn't understand his emotional and physical state, she was completely inconsiderate to him and his feelings. So she left him in a very cold and harsh manner.

She had invited him over to talk yet when he arrived he opened her bedroom door and it was revealed to him that his now ex-girlfriend and his best friend were having sex and his friend didn't even know about them still being together. She had looked up and smiled evilly towards him. His friend a shocked look on his face. When he left he bolted out of her room and home all the while his friend calling out to him. This was almost breaking point for him and he was finished with everything.

He dropped out of high school at his last year. Teachers, friends, neighbors everyone that knew him and his parents all came by to support him but he didn't accept it he kept a stoic expression. He grew distant from people yet he still had some emotion to show some people yet he already knew he wouldn't last in the outside world so he invested and made millions to live comfortably he has a small contingent of people running his business and his estate.

Yet he was alone in this world….

"*sigh* well good night." He said to no one in particular a tear streak staining his pale face...

He fell asleep crying again to what he kept remembering of that fateful day...

The painful memories resurfaced as he felt guilt for what he couldn't prevent. How he couldn't help at all.

He fell asleep with the pain of that horrible day that took his family away from him and had contributed to making me him become the way he is now. For driving away, a lot of people from his life…

*In another world*

"Fear not young man you shall be in a new home soon. And all the pain you have will be washed away." a melodic deep voice said that recognized his pain.

The mirror like portal the melodious voice spoke from had peered into this young man's life in particular she knew of his pain and she couldn't stand seeing him the way he is now and wanted to give him a sense of peace, of happiness. Of love…

A/N: So what do you all think a nice intro chapter right? Well please review and pm me for any ideas or modifications. Thanks and bye all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A second chance for the better

*Earth*

*BEEEEEEEP*

"HAH!"

Kairas woke up with a start the same nightmare reoccurring every other week just when he thought he nightmares were over they came back in full force

As Kairas woke up all the curtains were shut his room dark as night and in his bathroom was a shining blue ethereal light coming from the crack of the door.

"What the hell?" He said to himself

He walked towards the restroom door pulling out the combat knives he always carried with him. He opened the door.

"Who's in here!" He yelled

And he burst into the room with a blinding blue light hitting him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled in fright and he blacked out.

*An hour later*

"Agh fuck what the hell happened to me. One thing I wake up in my room and the next I'm going down a black hole."

"Quite right young man"- said a deep heavenly woman voice

He sweat dropped and looked slowly above him at the towering figure of Arceus: The Pokemon of creation.

And he blinked a couple times before he yelled out.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE ARCEUS!"

He said in a loud demeanor

"Don't be so loud human sheesh." Said the other figure bedecked with some gold spines on its body black wings that held blood red spikes on them and a mouth with pincer like protrusions around it which he recognized as Giratina with her melodic deep voice.

He totally freaked out.

"HOLY CRAP IM GONNA DDIIIIE!"

"Now now Kairas we are not here to do that us and the other legendries' want to talk to you about a grand position!" Said Arceus in a joyful sing song voice

"Wait what the hell is going on can you please explain all this to me PLEASE!"

He backed up onto something cold yet soft with fluffed feathers and he looked up to the staring face of Articuno

"Well aren't you a cute human" she said in a calm demeanor

He backed away into the middle of the circular room and he looked around to see all the regions' legends including the Swords of Justice and the Kalos' legendries'.

All of them were as he could tell were female except for the Swords of Justice who were male to the exception of Virizion(?) who was of course female. But the others; Tornandus, Thundurus, Landorus, Regigigas, and Genesect who were male as well all the others were female, but regarding the nature trio they were not always present.

"So you took me from my world to come over here to be what exactly?"

Some if not most of the legends were in their anthro form with a couple being the exception because they needed to leave as soon as the meeting was over to return to their duties, and the ones that were actually staying looked breathtaking to Kairas.

'Wow they actually look hot and gorgeous like this. Wait what the hell get outta here. Stupid thoughts. A.D.D. stop distracting me!' As he shook his head.

"You are to become the champion for a specific legend within this hall." Giratina said happily

At that moment two voices were heard coming into their meeting place

"Get away from me Cresselia we are late as it is!"

"Aww come on Darkrai what happened to my little sister?!"

To which the Lunar Duo: Cresselia of sweet dreams and hope and her sister Darkrai of nightmares and despair came crashing into the room in their anthro form. To Kairas Cresselia was bubbly and Darkrai was a bit reserved.

"Both of you stop!" Said Arceus in a commanding voice

At this they both stood to attention. Darkrai with her black gothic dress black boots and a small Steampunk hat that had a full moon imprint on her head which fell off at the voice. And Cresselia wearing a light blue dress with pink accents around it and clear slipper shoes and a pink scarf around her shoulders with a hat that had the imprint of a crescent moon.

" Now that we are all here I'd like to introduce you all to Kairas Sinclair human from the planet Earth and from a different realm to ours. I have brought him here for a sole reason. Would the rest of you kindly call upon your Champions." Arceus said in a business like demeanor.

"Hi the name, as lady Arceus has said, is Kairas, Kairas Sinclair and I am from the planet earth and was brought here for reasons that shall be explained in a couple moments."

So all the legends did as they were instructed and all of the champions were present and were all pokemon in their anthro form.

"So as I was saying-" but Arceus was cut off from a loud Blaziken which a stress point came upon her features

"Why is there a pathetic human male in the sacred Hall of Origins Lady Arceus."

Kairas got a little irked at that moment as did Arceus

"Hey I'm not a pathetic human alright you should see more of my kind before you judge some of us right off the bat alright, because you will get your ass handed to you if you don't watch your tongue."

"You are all the same anyways weak incompetent and disgraceful."

"Elena! That is enough" said Articuno

Kairas got really pissed at this.

"Alright then chicken shit I challenge you then."

"What did you call me!"

"Can't you hear or not. Challenge."

"Sister this might get out of hand." Giratina said with some concern in her voice

"I know it will but he needs to blow some steam off and it looks like Elena's volunteered to be the punching bag" said Arceus

"Lady Arceus is there a battle field to where we can go to." Asked Kairas

"Yes I will transport us all there."

And with that all the legends and Kairas along with the Legendary Champions were transported to a standard pokemon battlefield.

"Since I have no pokemoves I hope you will only use regular hits or not?"

"I am good with that I am so not holding back on you human." Elena said smugly

"And neither will I bird brain"

Before they started he handed his iPod to Giratina

"Here, is there a PA system here?" Kairas said

"Actually yes there is."

"I want you to play the song that is by Three Days Grace any of them will do."

"Okay Kairas will do."

After that he walked into the battlefield and Giratina in her anthro form plugged the iPod into the PA system and played Three Days Grace Pain to which Kairas smiled at.

(Link)

After that he took off his chains, his choker, and his sweater that had Darkrai on it.

"Alright I'm ready how bout you chicken little" he said mockingly

"At the sound of the bell this fight will begin"-Giratina

And they waited for the bell

5\. Kairas breathed

4\. Elena used focus energy

3\. Kairas' eyes slitted

2\. Elena was determined to ruin him

1\. Kairas breathed out

*ding*

And Kairas launched off the platform and went straight for Elena with his arms back and him leaning forward to gain more speed he stopped jumped up and tried to deliver a high kick but she blocked it and Kairas rebounded by jabbing her in the sides of the ribs. When he had jabbed her she went back a few steps and started to use agility to make herself go faster and jab Kairas. They continued to exchange blows with one another both of them receiving bodily damage yet nothing that was significant. Yet he dodged all her punches but she landed a couple of them on his body. When she started to deliver kick he did the same and blocked most of the kick with his shin. And after he started to deliver a flurry of punches, kicks, jabs, and uppercuts he then followed up with hooks, jabs, and reversal punches. When Kairas had missed a punch to her face Elena followed up with an uppercut to Kairas which he took but he stood there for a second when he just started laughing. His head was thrown back like he was only looking behind him but her uppercut was a Pokémon move that could have taken his head off called sky uppercut. She had hit his jaw only and he had closed his mouth in case of anything.

"Hahahaha that's what you call an uppercut. Let me show you a true uppercut." With this Elena was now scared, and the crazed look in his eyes said it all: bloodlust along with the crazed smile he had in his face. And with that he spun on his heel and delivered his own uppercut which he broke a sound and wind barrier as it dispersed in a white haze, but when he hit her, Elena was launched100 ft. into the air were he shocked a couple of the legends and like how Ike does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the smash ball move Kairas delivered 10 blows while she was in midair and ended with a downward kick. He landed with a stoned hard look on his face while Elena crashed into the ground.

"HOLY CRAP!" Exclaimed Keldeo one of the Swords of Justice yelled at him

"Keldeo!"

At this the other members looked at him and Keldeo sheepishly looked to the ground.

A couple of the legends just stood there gawking at him as did a couple champions.

'Anger and agony are better than misery trust me I got a plan when the lights go out you'll understaaand' said the song. To which Kairas sang this part.

As the song kept going the rocks were move and emerged Elena with a furious look in her eyes and her red aura coming off her body.

"I AM NOT DONE YET HUMAN!"

At that instant she charged at him with a fire punch ready but Kairas just stood there but at the last second when Elena delivered the punch Kairas ducked underneath it and threw her body over him like a rag doll. She got back up and charged a flamethrower and discharged it at Kairas. He dodged it easily enough. While he charged back away from her and at the softer part of the song he took his knives out and he cut his arms and let some of his blood drop to the ground in a steady stream.

'Pain without love. Pain can't get enough pain I like it rough cuz I rather feel pain than nothing at all.'

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yelled Elena

Some of the legends looked appalled as he cut himself to a devastating point.

"You'll see soon enough!"

And with that he said an incantation and "RETS!" His blood became swords of blood. At that a couple legends looked on in more of shock due to this new development. With this in both minds they then charged to each other and slammed their weapons down onto the other and there was a decent implosion between the two of them. As the small amount of smoke cleared it showed Kairas standing over Elena and the song ended with this. When the song ended it then came on to a very familiar song. His hair began to change his eyes were now a different color. He already knew what was going on. And he embraced it. He stood over the cowering female in a smoking crater she had tried to take the offensive and try to break his guard yet she left herself wide open so he bottom blasted her from her feet and created the small crater in which she fell into.

Kuroshitsuji 1 -OST 01. Nigram Clavem

The smoke cleared and it showed Kairas standing over Elena a scared look in her eyes as she looked upon the face of her killer. He looked down upon her his eyes glowed a bright blue that was almost ghostly. He almost took pity upon her scared and broken form. Almost but not quite. His hair was raised up and white and he spoke with an ethereal voice.

"I'm surprised you actually survived that, not many do survive my alchemical transmutation. You have no idea what you have unleashed. My anger, my sadness, and my hurt! You see my parents had a partial alchemist job and they were good, but they were also part of the military so they compiled notes for me in case I ever wanted to get into alchemy, so I did that is why I have one gray and blue eye. That is why my voice is like this now but the law of alchemy in a shortened version is that in order to get what we want we must first give something up for it. And I have and succeeded. My sacrifice is only for my own personal gain I had this alchemy transformation to improve myself to protect those that were closest to me after I had lost other family members. Yet I couldn't even protect my family."

At this he raised one if the blood blades and was about to strike when...

"KAIRAS HOLD!" Yelled Arceus

His blade was inches from Elena's head to which she was supremely scared out of her mind. The blood red blade that would have most likely spilled her blood was mere inches-no centimeters from gouging out here eye. Yet there the blade was suspended as if nothing had even touched it. She thought she was going to die but she didn't. Lady Arceus didn't let that happen. Yet. Elena noticed the blade retract from here dilated eyes.

At this he stopped and his eyes returned to their original colours along with his hair to the normal black in that instant he dropped to his knees with the blood sword thrust into the ground and him leaning on it where he couldn't hold the shuddering and gasps of breath escaping him. He shuddered after he got back up, and walked out of the battlefield leaving Elena and majority of the legendries' speechless.

(End of song)

Elena then began to pick herself up and whatever remained of her dignity and pride and came up on two wobbly legs yet she fell back down onto her knees with a shocked and scared expression on it. She looked like she was about to cry. She was mere seconds away from death yet it was prevented with Lady Arceus intervening. She was weak she couldn't even take down a human who was scientifically

advanced due to his parent's work from what she recalled before she was put into a shocked trance-like state of disbelief of how that almost happened to her.

The blood swords gone and the blood cured of any dirt or anything of that nature then returned into his body. He then returned to the Hall of Origins on his own and the legendries' now stood quite as they listened to what Lady Arceus had to say along to what Kairas had to say as well. They also knew not to anger him unless they want to end up as scared as Elena.

"Lady Arceus please forgive my reckless behavior I deeply apologize."

As he said that Lady Arceus laughed. Which earned her some looks of confusion and craziness.

"It is fine you merely had to blow some steam so that is ok, well Elena should make a full and quick recovery though." Lady Arceus said a bit jovially

Kairas looked at her a bit confused.

"Plus she was always a bitchy brat". -Said Lady Giratina

At this he dead panned to what she just told him.

With this they then returned to the Main entrance of the Hall where some of the legendries' from before along with their champions were now present and awaiting the news in which Arceus had spoken of. Even Elena was still there with her legendary.

With this Kairas now looked up to Giratina and to Arceus with a determined expression and some champions and legendries all looked expectantly towards the trio. Yet Lady Arceus had also noticed two legends and another champion were not present. The Lunar duo and the champion of one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3: An explanation and some sleep

"Ahh okay so now what is going on I need the main point of why I'm here. Because I am practically exhausted."

"Well we called you here today for two specific reasons. One is that will you be willing to become a champion for one if these legendries'?"

"But Lady Arceus-" said Entei

"Silence Entei this is an important matter later though."

Kairas thought of the prospect of being the champion to a legendary and to aid them in any possible way. He liked it a lot...

"I am willing to be a champion for one of the legendries'." Kairas said with determination

"Very well then would you accept the power that will be given to you along with accepting this duty?"

"Yes"

"Will you uphold your duties as a protector to said legendary and be there for that legend in times of need? No matter the issue?"

"Yes, I shall"

"Will you uphold the duty of that legend and aid him or her in their work"

"Yes"

"Will you also be responsible to coexist with each other no matter what?"

"I do"

"Then accept the power justifiably given to you!"

As Lady Arceus said this herself lady Giratina, the Three emotions the Lunar duo and the Elemental Beast Trio, the Golems and Regigas along with the Elemental Bird Trio also Zekrom and Reshiram also put their power in as well.

Kairas then felt the power go through his veins and through his body where a small supernova occurred and a blinding light surrounded him and it then dissipated as he shot a bolt of plasmic energy from his arm (kinda like Samus from MP3C when she gets the Plasma beam).

"Now you are ready to become a champion but you will be assigned to one." Said Lady Giratina

"Eh?"- Kairas sweat dropped at that moment because he could be paired with any of the legends.

'Ahh crap I don't like the sound of that' Kairas said to himself mentally

"Well now, will the Lunar Duo please come forward"- Lady Arceus said

As Lady Darkrai and Lady Cresselia came forward Cresselia looked confident that she would get Kairas while Lady Darkrai looked a bit solemn to herself.

"In light of recent events from some time ago I will ask one if you to take Kairas as your champion seeing as Cresselia has a champion already Lady Darkrai. Kairas shall be your champion!" As she proclaimed that she looked at Kairas and Lady Darkrai each then looking at each other.

(Darkrai's POV)

'What he...is my champion...I can't believe this...I get to have the first male champion. That and he's also very handsome and outspoken and...oh jeez I'm infatuated with him...'

I then looked at Kairas and into his eyes those gorgeous alternate colored eyes...wow...he's my champion...oh gosh I need to look away.

(Kairas' POV)

I'm...her champion...wow I guess it is better that I can be hers I mean she's beautiful and so quiet I love that...but she's looking at me so differently...and those bright blue eyes...just amazing like the deepest and brightest pool of water in the universe...oh man I need to look somewhere else.

(Omniscient POV)

As the two were going to look away from each other they saw the other blush and then look somewhere else entirely but Kairas was looking at something far more differently than Lady Darkrai...

"Well hello there" said the sultry voice of a Lopunny

"Uh hi?"-His voice muffled because his head was in between the buxom Lopunny who's fur was really soft...

"OOOH you're straightforward aren't you!"-she squealed

"My names Mimi and I'm Shaymins champion"

"That's pretty nice"

After he said that he stepped back from her and the other champions welcomed him and then Lady Arceus said to everyone...

"We'll legendries' you may stay or go about your normal duties as you please"

After she said this a couple legendries' vanished save for a couple along with some champions as well who wanted to meet Kairas.

"Hi I'm Missy I'm Giratina"s champion" said a Mismagius Morph

"And I'm Leyna I'm Articunos champion" said a Froslass Morph

"I'm Sinna I'm Celebis champion" said a Serperior

"I'm Mina and I'm Kyogres Champion" said a Dragonair

"I am Jynx I'm Cresselia's Champion" said a Gardevoir

"I'm Isis and I'm Jirachis Champion" said a Zangoose

'She must be fast to catch that little one' Kairas said to himself

"I'm Melly the Meloetta and Lady Arceus is my mum" said a Meloetta

"I'm Clara I'm Regice's champion" said a Glaceon

"I'm Jenna Virizion's champ" said a spunky Leafeon

"I am Aria pleasure to meet you." said a female anthro Ariados "And I'm Zoroark's Champion"

'Oh wow they are all so hoooot~' - Kairas then thought to himself

"We'll it's nice to meet you all but Lady Arceus what time is it?"-Kairas asked questionably

"We'll in your human world it would be 6 o'clock in the evening or 6 pm."

"Eh... HOLY CRAP I SPENT THAT MUCH TIME HERE!"

"Not to worry Deoxys will show you to a room here that we have implemented into the Hall of Origins for champions, legends, and anthromorphic pokemon."

As she said this Deoxys who is the male version floated down next to him in his speed form.

"I am Deos the Deoxys. As lady Arceus has said I shall show you to a room."

His voice was like the Protoss A.I

When they were leaving Deos' mate Dios the female version of Deos floated down next to Deos in her regular form...

"Hi I'm Dios and Deos' mate so you're the new champion and for Lady Darkrai no less hihihihi" her voice sounded like the Terran AI

"No less?"-Kairas

"We'll let's just say if she ever has 'issues' let her be and run away from as many females as possible"-Dios

At this Kairas looked at her questionably and was thinking about the issue but couldn't figure out a solution.

"We'll when that time comes I will, thanks for the advice Dios!"- Kairas said happily

After the little talk they arrived at Kairas' room in the Hall if Origin...which coincidentally was right across from Lady Darkrai's room...

"Umm I don't know if it'll be a good idea if I'm right across the room from Lady Darkrai if what you said is true"- Kairas said questioningly

"Well you are her champion so you need to be near her in case of anything."-said Deos

"Ah ok then well have a pleasant night then"- Kairas said to the life mates

As he bid them a goodnight he went into his temporary room but as he looked around he saw it was an exact replica of his own room. At this thought Lady Arceus appeared near the doorway

"I'm guessing you're wondering how in the hell I got your stuff and replicate your room huh?"- She said

"HOLY CRAP DON'T DO THAT. And yes I am did you just copy my room and get my clothes?"-Kairas said disbelievingly

"Yes I did"- Arceus

"Thanks"

"Well goodnight Kairas"

"Goodnight ma'am"

When he turned he saw her in anthromorphic form and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Snow White hair, silver eyes, pale skin and a bit taller than he himself was with a gorgeous white long coat and a long saber sword with a gold pommel and her symbol on her, strapped to her back in case they were to be attacked in any way.

"Wow you're a knockout..."-Kairas said in a shocked and excited way

"You think?" She said this with a bit of a heavy tone (like inner Moka Vampire Rosario ^_^ )

"W.w..well goodnight lady Arceus" he said stuttering a little and blushing a bit

"Goodnight Kairas-" she said in a sing song voice

With this Kairas then fell into a slumber that was still wracked here and there by his nightmares until Cresselia came into his dreamscape and calmed his dreams of the natural nightmares that occurred to him.

 **A/N: So I felt generous tonight since it was my birthday yesterday so yay to me ~(^3^)~ I'm 19 now so two more years for the awesomest raves lolz. But in all seriousness ill be posting the next two chapter by tomorrow so I can update by the end of January and it'll give me some time as well. So please ask questions, give tips, advice, don't flame me please and if you want an oc character in ther let me know I might include another human or create another oc pokemon for you. Well bye for now until my next update bye bye Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4: Some awkward...moments

(Minor lemons...just a lil or alot)

Next day

As Kairas awoke the next day he heard birds chirping and wind blowing through the grass...grass?

"Agh what the hell happened..."-Kairas said to himself

All he could remember was saying goodnight to lady Arceus and crashing out on his bed...

"Agh hello you're awake!" Said a girlish voice

As he looked around he couldn't see any Pokemon nearby...

"Silly I'm down here"

As he looked down he noticed the small green little hedgehog Shaymin sitting at his feet waving her little paw at him

"Oh hello miss Shaymin I didn't notice you there"

'So cute!' He thought

"Giggle* it's ok not everyone does because of how small I am but I'm bigger when I'm in my anthro form"

As she said this she turned into a bright light and stood up while the light faded there in front of Kairas was an adorable little girl with green hair and a flower in it along with a school girlish look with bright big blue eyes.

'Kawaii! She is so adorable"

As he thought this Shaymin grew a little blush from his thought. He dead panned...

"You can read my thought huh?"

She responded quietly

"Yes" while looking down...

He picked her up as she looked so adorable flustered and innocent

"Waaaaaaagh!" She screamed in shock and excitement

"Daaaaww you are just too cute!"

He did this while rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Mghm big meanie..." as she stuck her tongue out at him and grew a light blush

He set her down so she could straighten up her skirt and tell him whatever he needed to know.

"So what am I doing here?"

"Well, this Is a place where some champions and legendries' can train here and do other things if they want."-Shaymin

"Ah. I get it now so this is a training and relaxing grounds. That's pretty cool"-Kairas

"Hey Kairas!"-?

As Kairas turned around he was tackled by a dark figure. When he finally got his wits together he noticed it was Missy

"Hiihii" she giggles as she rubbed herself on Kairas' chest

"Ohhh-you smell soooo good Kairas"

"Thanks I guess. I do have to smell good for majority of the girls and women here haha"

He got up as she did and he looked her over. She had the standard witches hat and little gown but she had black knee socks and little black buckle shoes and on her jacket for the gown it had little ruffles of dark purple and her witches hat also had this on the rim as did her sleeves. She had purple eyes and a small pink blush on her cheeks. She was at least a couple inches smaller to him but overall she was a cute knockout especially with the size bust she had. Kairas then shook his head

"So Missy what are you doing here?"

"Nothing I was just going around until I saw you and I wanted to go with you."

"Ah okay. Well right now I just woke up and I find myself here. Wonder why though..." -Kairas then thinks and looks up at the sky

As they laid down on the grass Shaymin then laid down with them while Kairas put an arm around Shaymin and pulled her closer to him. With this Kairas soon closed his eyes and slept along with Missy and Shaymin snuggled close to him as they all lay contentedly on the small hill. Missy had a content smile on her face as did Shaymin with a blush covering her cheeks and snuggling herself closer to his arm to which he put it around both of them in a protective way...

[An Hour Later]

"Well doesn't he look adorable"-Said the sultry female voice

Kairas cracked his eye open to find a couple female champions looking down and staring at him and blinking a couple times. He looked to his sides and found that Shaymin and Missy have their legs wrapped around his and his arms around them and in the small of their back almost on their backsides.

"U-u-ugh I-I-it's not what it looks like hehahah"-Kairas

After he said that Shaymin spoke in her sleep...

"Ooonii-chan more pleaeeese"-Shaymin

As did Missy

"Oooh more Kairas more give me all of..."-Missy

He sweat dropped at this

"Ugh it's not what it looks like ehehehe..."-Kairas said nervously

As he said this Missy woke as did Shaymin. When they noticed everyone around them they both blushed and Shaymin just snuggled closer into Kairas.

"Noooo!"-Shaymin

'That's just too kawaii!'-everyone thought

"Aww that's too cute"- Missy

She then grabbed Shaymin and started to snuggle her.

"Mmm!"- Shaymin

"Well it looks like you had a fun night eh Kairas?"- Mimi

"N-n-n- no I didn't I swear I-I-it was a coincidence ehehehe"

When he said this though he felt a cold chill run down his spine and he turned to face to face with a seriously pissed off Lady Darkrai with a cold smile.

'Oh shit'

"If you did anything to little Shaymin I swear to you I will take you to your room and give you the worst of all nightmares in the universe!"- Lady Darkrai

When she said this it was in a voice full of many spirits as it sounded even scarier.

"Hiiii!"- Kairas

He backed up to a nearby tree as Lady Darkrai got closer to him with her hell scythe.

"I swear I didn't do anything"-Kairas

"You better not have!"-Darkrai said as she had her scythe by his neck ready to lop his head off

"He didn't we just snuggled up to him and I only had him in my dreams in very...promising conditions hihihi"-Missy

At this Shaymin blushed and looked to the ground, while a couple of the other champions did so as well but they looked elsewhere as they imagined Kairas with themselves as well.

"Oh yes please!"-Mimi

Everyone looked at her and noticed she had heart eyes while looking at Kairas.

"What I would want him as a mate as much as any other female would in here!"- Mimi declared

With that being said it was now Kairas' turn to look down and blush.

"Okay I get it lets jut continue with our things to do"

After this the champions and legends met regularly and practiced their fighting skills preparing themselves for anything that were to happen.

Kairas perfecting his aura techniques and close combat. He also practiced using his aura for weapons which he used an aura-sniper to take targets down.

With this said and done a month has gone by and his friendships grew stronger to the point where he was seen with some champions here and there but most noticeable were Missy, Sinna, Mimi, Mina, Isis, Melly, Clara, Jenna, Aria, Jynx and Leyna.

Due to the time being spent at the Hall of Origin he also went to Heatran who helped him create a small light weight and durable armor set that had three pokemon moves never set to fail which were; Protect, Water gun and an Iron Tail like move for his fists. The armor looked like that of a lightly armored knight. Only his arms, chest and legs were covered with the alloyed and layered material. The armor set also had a black gloss base paint with red and white accents going along the sides of the arms and legs his chest plate was given a small emblem that was recognized as Lady Darkrai's symbol imprinted.

With this being finished a mass message went out through a crystalline screen all around the Hall of Origin

"ALL LEGENDARIES AND CHAMPIONS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD IMMEDIATELY!"

With this Kairas got over everything stood up and called his gear to him which became a nice piece of armor on him. His left arm was covered with am obsidian black with gold trim armor with a (specific blade) and his right arm turned into an armored shield that contained an electric current and his body was contained within a black and gold carapace of light armor. (Think of Pokemon Gale of Darkness when the MC gets the robot arm but this one is armored and the chest/legs like a regal knight.)

With his armor finally being implemented onto him he took off at a sprint towards the battlefield as the other legends turned into their anthro forms and the legends retained their original forms and attempted to reach the field in time.

As Kairas ran to the field he saw two large doors of brown earthen color and continued to charge at it. While he continued to charge the other legends and champions turned the corner to see Kairas break through the large doors and leaving a huge gap between the middle of it.

'HOLY CRAP'-Everyone sweat dropped

With Kairas breaking through the doors the others followed suit and went through the hole and came upon the scene of Kairas entering the Battlefield a field where they fought off against virtual programs to better themselves.

Everyone looked on...

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"- Everyone but Kairas

As Kairas was in an embrace with Arceus while Giratina was right behind him kissing and licking his, neck and face.

"agh...hah...pleease.. Hah stoooop.."-Kairas

 **A/N: Well I though I might as well get into a very descriptive lemon scene with some people *wink wink* and the next lemon is gonna be in the next chapter so heads up to you non 18+ readers…idiots…lol wel as usual. Please Review, ask questions, give tips/ advice and pitch an Oc for me to use yah. Alright well goodnight all ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5 Tis the season to be horny fa lalalala there are lemons. Cupcakes! (Hehehe)

 **A/N:I was just in the season for Christmas cuz I'm a winter baby so I've been watching Nightmare Before Christmas like the freak that I am lol that's my all time favorite Tim Burton movie besides Corpse Bride and the movie 9. I'm deviating lol well here's the lemon chapter that some of you pervs (including me) wanted lol so without further ado disclaimer go!**

 **Tsumiki-Chan: G-chan doesn't own Pokemon**

 **Rika Takanshi: Because if he did it wouldn't be canon**

 **Prodigy: No shit (Gets a box of chocolate poky)**

 **Rikka: Oh I want some!**

 **Prodigy: Sure. Just get some from mine *Offers the one in his mouth***

 ***Rikka tackles prodigy***

 **Prodigy: MMPH!**

 **Darkrai: -3- Really now, oh well. I'll finish for him without further ado A Legends Own Champion!**

 **Prodigy: PUAH! Now that I wasn't expecting damn…**

 **Rikka: *blushing* arriagato…baka…*blushes***

 **Prodigy: Awww youre so damn cute. Thanks mistress**

As the other champions looked on in shock Kairas' armor had been peeled away as he was just in his tunic shirt and briefs.

The two legends had caught him right when he burst through the earthen door hoping he would be the first one through. But the rest of the champions burst through to see their act a couple minutes later. They had caught him and stripped him of his armor and outer wear to his underclothes were they proceeded to caress his body. They had planned on taking him to their chambers and have their way with him but their lust for the human male was a bit much and they were caught in the act...

'He's huge!'- thought the champions that could see

Elena was especially flustered at his girth.

"Please help me"-Kairas said desperately in a sexually strained voice (think a little bit pitched male voice)

"Oh no you are not going anywhere dear Kairas you are going to mount us like the favored champion you are I can imagine it already the bed will be destroyed the walls covered in claw marks and our fluids...ev..er...y...where"- Giratina said seductively which shocked some of them and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes Kairas you will be our pleasure toy it will feel so good I promise you it will be a never ending lust experience. Imagine it our body's intertwined our tongues within each other's mouths and our body's together at the hip and us as one oh it will feel so good!"-said Arceus shockingly

"No please I don't want to lose my virginity like this!"- Kairas cried out loud

'He's still a Virgin!' Some champions cried out in thought

With the two duo legends kissing and licking Kairas all over, the champions and some select legends then started to feel the same moisture between their legs (morphs) and haunches (regulars). But at that precise moment Kairas was snagged by a black and white blur to which Arceus and Giratina shocked each other by kissing the other and continuing to moan within their mouths but parted for air as they were connected by a string of saliva. Their cheeks painted a deep red blush and their eyes half lidded to the point of lust.

"Aww Kairas where did you go!" Wined the needy Arceus

When they saw him he was being carried by his patron legend: Darkrai

"Darkrai give him back he is our toy right now!"- Giratina cried out

"He is my champion and he will not be used in such a manner!" She yelled back and flew away with him to her room as the two creator legends yelled for the both of them.

When they arrived to Darkrai's room she put a blue tinted barrier around her room to prevent any other legends from teleporting in and keeping any other champion outside.

"Thank you mistress Darkrai"- Kairas said thankfully and his outer clothing appeared as did his armor and he put them on but his armor pieces as he layed them on the black clothed Victorian styled couch.

"Please tell me what that was all about mistress Darkrai?"-Kairas asked worryingly

Lady Darkrai then turned to face him as she was going to explain to him what happened.

"Okay you know that pokemon have heat cycles right?"

"Yeah I remember reading that in some fan fictions on earth, (looks to the author, huh author?)

(Shut up and pay attention to your mistress or I will get the male legends to bend you over a table and Mandingo you till the summer solstice)

(You wouldn't!)

(Wanna test your luck?)

(...no...)

(Didn't think so)

"Who are you talking to?"

"NO ONE!" He yelled in fright

"Okay?" Looks at him weirdly

"Well with us legends", she pauses and put a hand on his shoulders, "Our heat is different and lasts longer"

"How long?"

"Well from 2-3 weeks for legends and regular champion gets 2 weeks' heat and normal pokemon a week"

"So you're telling me that for almost a month female legendries' will try to mate with me?"

"Yes"

"And other champions will do the same with their heat?"

"Exactomundo"

"What about the male legendries'?"

"They mostly train, meditate and the such because they can control it a bit better than most of us females astonishingly."

"When do these heats occur?"

"Well for champions it's between the winter and spring season while legends have it from the fall to winter season"

"And we are in the winter. Shit."

"You know Kairas I could always...well...you know...claim you..." Lady Darkrai looks down with a blush of a tomato berry

Kairas just looks at her in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking mistress."

She looks down at the ground with a blush that'll put Elena's flames to shame.

'She's serious!' Thought Kairas

"Mistress Darkrai with all due respect I must decline your offer."

She looks sad at what I said

"The only thing is, is well I'm your champion I don't want to hurt our friendship/relationship between us in any way I hope it's fine to you this way..."- Kairas trailed off

"But I want to be more than just friends and I want you to be more than my champion! I want you to be my lover my mate my one and only..." She said this last part softer but this time she went to Kairas' arms and hugged him.

She sobbed a little and looked up at him. The pools of dark/light blue eyes were too mesmerizing for him.

"I..it is just I want y..you Kairas!"

While she said this she looked down and let a couple tears fall. Kairas had leaned down cupped her chin and brought her face back up.

"Don't cry anymore. I don't like it when you cry." He looked solemn as he said this

A7X-Nightmare (I like this song a lot cuz its cynical with Darkrai ehehe sue me :b )

When he said this he pressed his lips to hers in a loving way. She looked on in shock as he kissed her. Her eyes opened wide and the last of the tears left her eyes. She closed her eyes and finally responded to his kiss as she brought her right hand up to cup his cheek.

Their loving kiss turned passionate. Yet even the amount of passion they had turned into a lust embraced kiss. They broke for air with a string of saliva connecting them then breaking.

"Kairas I want you...I need you Kairas."-She said quietly

"I wish to be yours mistress Darkrai"

With this they moved to her bed that was an old styled four poster bed with black silk sheets and transparent curtains.

Since she had turned into her anthro form Kairas then took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. Darkrai blushed a deep red and looked meek.

"You're cute when you look all small."

"Shuddup"

"It isn't fair if I'm the only one clothed I'm practically nude yah know." Kairas said teasingly

With this said lady Darkrai then took off whatever clothes she had on her body and threw it to the side of the bed.

She then covered her body to not let Kairas see her naked form.

"Mistress Darkrai I can't see your bodily beauty."

"I'm embarrassed by how my body looks."

When she said this Kairas reached down caressed her cheek and moved her arms down. And she looked away with an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Your body is beautiful in my eyes and I love you for who you are not what you are. You are my equal mistress Darkrai and I want to be yours now and forever."

Kairas said this and Lady Darkrai started to tear up but she smiled a genuine smile.

"Come to me then make love to me as your mate Kairas Sinclair. My love."

She spread her arms open as an "invitation" that she wanted him for her body only. Kairas looked at her and leaned down to kiss her more. He kissed her then went down to nibble at her earlobe.

"Haah. Kairas that tickles"

He then proceeded to lick down her neck and put suckle marks around making Darkrai moan. He then went to her left breast and suckled onto her black nipple, (hey her skin color is the same as the Pokemon form) and he did the same with the right nipple. When he looked up her face was red from excitement and embarrassment. Kairas then smiled and went to her navel and licked around it to then lick her glistening sex as if he were kissing her again (he kind of is anyway). He then proceeded to lick her inside and out to which caused her to squeal out in pleasure loving the way his tongue moved and put pressure in her sensitive area.

Kairas then did this for a couple more minutes making her moan and squirm under his ministrations.

"Ha! Kairas...haah. Oh goodness that feels extraordinary! Kairas keep doing that oh my Arceus!"

He then looked up and saw her blushing face and her glazed look to which he grinned and chuckled at. He got up and kissed his way up from her pelvic area up her toned stomach. He then looked at her lust stricken face that was also holding her longing half lidded gaze.

"Mistress Darkrai would you permit me to be your lover for tonight."

"Yes Kairas please I beg of you as your patron legendary and as your mistress be my lover for the rest of your life!"

As soon as she said that he plunged right into her making her squeal out in pleasure and pain, mostly in pleasure.

"Oh yes Kairas make love to your mistress, mate with me my love. YES!"

Kairas had then thrusted into her at a stronger tempo. With this she squealed in pleasure and started to smile because of the love she could feel coming from Kairas.

"By Arceus mistress you're tightening around me so good. This feels amazing."

"Goo-AGH! I want you to ah ah feel ah good with my ah! body oh this feels really good!"

"I'm glad my first time was with you Lady Darkrai!"

"Oh yes Kairas I'm so happy as we-Oh that was nice!"

He then turned her onto her side and lifted her right leg up into the air and kept thrusting into her from the side which in this position she could feel him enter her more deeply.

"OH MY ARCEUS YES!"

Her first orgasm had kept Kairas locked inside her as he calmed himself down all the while her tight pussy milked him. Yet he prevailed without having to cum inside her. With this done he picked her up and had her arms set around his neck and her legs to be locked around his waist he stood up.

"Kairas what are you doo-OHMMYGOSHTHISFEELSAMAZING!"

"And there is plenty more pleasure where that came from my mistress."

As he pounded into her relentlessly she had started to have her breathing hitch whenever she was brought down onto him. The pleasure never felt this much when she was by herself to satisfy her own needs. Yet with Kairas she could go beyond her limitations.

After he brought her down the final time he had her go onto all fours which she questioned this position.

"Kairas what position is this called?"

"Well we call it Mightyena style and trust me it'll feel even better" (Pokemon position sue me -3-)

After he said this he entered her slowly and when he reached a certain point he thrusted the rest of the way into her.

"Oh my oh goodness ugh this oh feels uh even oh sweet Arceus better."

Her head then fell down as she was wracked with pleasure. After some time in this position Kairas then took his cock out of her and had her sit back up. He then got on the bed and called Darkrai over to him. When she came closer he had her hover over himself for a quick moment and then told her to lower herself down on top of him.

"Trust me mistress this position will be the best one of the night."-K

"Oh I have complete faith in you my lover but I just want to know what this is."-D

"Oh well it's called cowgirl position where the female rides their love from the top position."-K

"Oh then I like this position"-D

As she said this she lowered herself onto him at an agonizing pace then she went in at full hilt squealing in pleasure at being so full from his cock to the hilt of her insides.

"Oh dear Arceus this is amazing!"

"I told you mistress. The best one yet."

He then thrusted into her from the bottom while she plunged herself down from the top the two going in tempo with each other and moaning in pleasure. Kairas kept fucking her from below while his mistress looked down onto him with a heavy blush and moaning out his name

"Oh Kairas this feels incredibly good. Oh Kairas! Kairas! Yes just like that harder FASTER YES!"-D

"Oh mistress Darkrai I love this feeling I'm getting so close to reaching my climax!"-K

"Oh yes Kairas I am as well please finish with me. Oh please my love please oh yes!"

As he kept plunging into her she kept on tightening herself in order to get him to release his seed deep within her caverns.

"Mistress do you want me to release myself within you or on the outside?'

He asked momentarily

"No Kairas I want you ohhh this is nice I want you to release yourself inside of me no worries I won't be able to become pregnant we are two different species oh yes!"

With this said Kairas then plunged into her at a faster and deeper pace making her squeal out in pleasure and close her eyes. She had then begun to tighten herself as Kairas was starting to sweat more from his movements. Yet he was beginning to feel the buildup of his soon coming orgasm. As he started to feel his orgasm his mistress then started to grind her hips into his pelvis all the while making him gasp out in pleasure at the feeling of being deeper inside of her.

"Oh yes mistress I'm about to oh fuck I'm about to blow!"

"Yes Kairas release yourself within me. Fill me to the brim with your seed!"

"Oh mistress! Here it comes! Oh sweet Arceus!"

"YES KAIRAS OH YES FILL ME TO THE BRIM!"

At this Darkrai then plunged herself down as far and deep as she could go with him buried to the full hilt in order to squeeze out every last drop of his sweet warm gooeyness within her depths to which she had screamed out her orgasm and had made Kairas pump out every drop he had at the time.

End of song

With their orgasms subsiding they breathed hard in bliss. Darkrai stayed on top of Kairas with himself still buried inside her deathly pleasurable tunnel.

"Hah oh Kairas that was by far the most pleasurable act ive done in my existence!"-D

"I'm glad mistress that you had enjoyed it"

"Mmmm im glad you enjoyed it *yawn* as well"

She snuggled into his chest

"Goodnight mistress"

Goodnight Kairas. I love you"

"I love you as well mistress."

And the two lovers' hands where intertwined as they fell into a blissful sleep.

 **A/N: FUCK! That lemon scene took forever to do! Why you may ask well I'll tell yah**

 **1) It had to be timed with the song not that the beat or tempo matter with the lemon but still!**

 **2) I kept getting writers block so yeah what can you do huh haha**

 **A/N 2: Ok so umm situation guys since Giratina and Arceus weren't able to get Kairas…well umm now theyre chasing me so umm..**

 **Giratina & Arceus: WE FOUND YOU!**

 **Prodigy: OH SHIT FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!**

 **Prodigy: Well guys peace I'm out I gotta get the fuck out of here and somewhere safe away from some sex crazed mega legendaries Laters review question tip advice anything and everything bye!**

 ***Starts to run***

 **Giratina: Get back and fuck us!**

 **Arceus: You will not get far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ!**

 **Ok so i just have a lil summary to tell you guys.**

 **1st off i am updating my stories you will see soon enough.**

 **2nd I am including alot of new stories and 1st chapters of new stories.**

 **3rd PLEASE bare with me i had to scrap a lot of chapters because they didnt flow good enough with the story plot i will be updating Legends possible by tomorrow but the MLP i will be updating today after this chapter comes up.**

 **4th I am posting new stories and first chapters to new and same stories and i am working on alot of stories**

 **Lastly i did crap this semester at college so it killed me and i will be posting less frequently in the spring semester from February to June, but i will be trying to post between now and February and also today is my bday so im 20 now and im a bit happy about today so heres the update chapters all.**

 **Time stamp 11:28 PST**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone sorry for the reaaaaaally late update. Umm first and for most i will be updating all my stories by next month if not the month after. Sorry for

right now the reason being is that will my arm broke. How it broke i do not understand but it did. Me and some friends were out and my friends almost

got hit by a car that went onto the side walk. I pulled him back and my arm hit this steel light pole and it got bent at a bit of an obtuse angle lol rip for me

haha. But the second thing is that I will be going to physical therapy for my arm as well so it will get better faster I'm typing extremely slow and it sucks

typing at 10 words a minute lol but I will be uploading a lot of my first chapters for other stories along with their second and possibly their third chapters

so look out for those too. I will be uploading Champions Own i know a good couple of people like reading it and don't worry its not dead just trying to

figure out the plot line and the other characters as well as some oc characters as well it still open just got back to the OC outline in one of my chapters

and send me a PM. Anyways thank you all for reading this short update and pm me when you like a chapter, a part, or to submit an OC of yours. Until

Next time Sayonara!

Oh P.S. I started playing LoL and if you wanna join a match or something this is my summoner name: Rockabillykid96 I mostly main as Kog Maw, Nasus, Shyvanna, Jhin


End file.
